rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Daddy
Sitemap SEE Big Daddy A Cyborg SEE Big Sisters Big Daddy Missions : Big Daddy Repair Mission - find spare parts (or machines to make parts) in a cache identified by records Another - would be (for a change) to help a Big Daddy instead of kill it. Go to it to make repairs/rescue it. Now you still might have some trouble communicating the fact you are there to help it (and some difficult missions may force you to overpower it, if it is particularly deranged/out of communication). Big Daddies were still being created fairly late by various factions (the availability of mind-gone Splicers was never a problem). At least some people realized that maintenance had to still get done. The group at Hephaestus probably made a deal with remnants of Fontaine's people in Point Prometheus to keep their Power & Heat on in return for properly programmed Maintenance Cyborgs (their original name) to work throughout the City. The Union of Fishermen in Neptunes Bounty probably were part of the deal to supply food as well. At Central Computing (Maintenance Central - a Thinker sub-system) assigns maintenance tasks to the Maintenance Cyborgs, and they are usually the ones that detected their own problems and made a request to 'Central' (as programmed) to get their required repairs. Many of the old maintenance Depots are running short of parts and personnel. Prestige Points are usually earned for assisting the City's repair infrastructure in this way. Similar Missions can include delivering materials or special equipment to some Big Daddy in a remote location to assist a particular repair (frequently it is an 'urgent' repair situation). ---- Drilling in Rock - Sorry - NOT that thing -> that Big Daddy Drill : Rockwork in RL you drill and blast (explosives) and the clear broken rock (shoveling). Using a drill which is long narrow cylinder with cutting edge on its tip. That BD Drill spiral shape is perfect for getting stuck in rock and the the BD gets jerked and drill thingee wedges in real nicely and has to be reversed and torqued to un-stick itself. Nice huge cutting surface to disperse force and maximize sticking friction (seriously, it couldn't have a better design to FAIL there). Chipping/abrading rock off a small surface, maybe, for as long as the power is available - wherever that comes from : Compressed Air ? - it has to vent to ocean already at a high pressure, making it inefficent. Combustion ? - fuel AND air storage is required - possibly. Electric Battery - quite low capacity for that kind of extended work. ) Proper cutting requires significant bracing to force the tool's cutting surface strongly against the rock being 'shaved'. Much larger automated machines (even plasma cutters) would be needed to do sufficient 'rock' work (as in a large amount) for 'expanding the city'. Foundations and anchors go deep into the hard rock. Chipping/cleaning/unclogging accumulating sealife (much softer or brittle) OUT of a tube/pipes or off/across a flat surface like the inside of a large concrete tube the BD walks into -- much easier , but 'drilling' still must be powered and recharged frequently (same thing could largely be accomplish with an oversized putty knife, though wouldn't look as 'cool') Drill - Probably is NOT applicable for cleaning windows. That Thing might marginally be useful for stirring cement, but is an inefficient/clumsy shape for that. Best use - for scaring and possibly grinding up/impaling humans (where its 'sticking' friction is actually an advantage). ---- MaintenanceCyborg.jpg|Hard Suit deep diving unit Moonscape.jpg|Big Daddies in Moon Rapture ... Divinggearmk5.jpg|Real Diving Gear BuildingRapture.jpg|Try getting something done in this Betterdrill2.jpg|Closer but still NOT what a drill needs to be EarlyHardsuit.jpg|Early Hardsuit(keeps water pressure out) Bioshock2014.jpg|modern Hard Suit - complex/expensive/dangerous even today LusitaniaDiver.jpg|1935 Diver Suit used to salvage Lusitania at ~300 foot depth. Lusitaniadiver2.jpg|Suit on the right can only go down to about 150 feet --- --- --- Create a Big Daddy language : Kindof like the Trekkies did Klingon ( I smell another Game Asset Type ... ) Needs Phonetic - Language is Not Written down OOOOMpphhhhh (Fricken Useless tools!!) MMMMRRRROOOOOOMMMMMM (WTF are you doing ???) NNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMM (This is NOT going to end well) AAHHHHROOOOOOOOOOO (WTF has my Little Sister got to ?) MMMMMMMMM (Why is it always me ?) Gaaaah Woooooooonnnnn (Hello Control, I need my next assignment) Thoooooooooonnnnnnnn ('Whats up Man' - to another Big Daddy) . . .